Su aperitivo
by loca96
Summary: Que una chica te defienda de los matones de tu colegio no tiene nada de vergonzoso, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que es una vampira que a la minima se abalanza sobre ti para darte una chupadita cariñosa. Por cierto, ¿os he dicho que soy su aperitivo? Rated M por violencia y acoso escolar
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Tengo un grave problema. Un grandísimo problema. Un súper gigantesco enormísimo problema.

-¿Qué te sucede, bola de grasa? –me pincha Mike, empujándome contra las taquillas-. ¿Ya no vas a ponerte chulito?

Me golpea con el puño en la cabeza, haciendo que choque mi nuca contra el frio metal. Un grito agudo escapa de mi boca, lo que provoca la risa de los gigantescos colegas de Mike, que vuelve a golpearme, esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que mi cabeza voltee a un lado.

-P-por favor no más –suplique, con los ojos llenándome de lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

-Mirad, la bola de grasa suplica por su grasienta vida –comento Tyler, amigo inseparable de Mike, un chico muy musculado que juega en el club de rugby.

-Pues la bola de grasa no debería hacerlo –Mike me da un rodillazo en la ingle y acabo doblado en dos del intenso dolor que siento en esa parte. Las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas e intento no soltar un sollozo. Mike agarra mi cabello y me obliga mirarlo-. Si no quieres morir mañana mas te vale traer la pasta, ¿oíste?

Asentí con fuerza. Lo único que quiero es que pare. Que se marchen ya y me dejen solo con mi humillación y dolor. Mañana ya les traería el dinero, cuanto quisieran, todo con tal de que no continuaran pegándome.

-Bien, foca, ya nos veremos –A modo de despedida, estrella su puño contra mi cara.

Veo todo en color rojo y siento como algo cálido y viscoso se desliza sobre mi labio superior. Doblado del dolor en el suelo y con la cabeza latiéndome, oigo como se alejan por el pasillo vacio entre risas y bromas. Solo entonces, cuando no creo que nadie me oiga, lloro desconsoladamente mis desgracias. ¿Qué escusa le daría a mi madre cuando viera mi cara en este estado? No podía permitir que ella descubriera la verdad o de lo contrario vendría a exigirle cuantas al director, que era tío de Mike, y yo acabaría con la mierda ahogándome por completo porque me tacharían de chivato y me harían imposible lo que me quedaba de año.

Una vez que me quede sin lágrimas, me senté con dificultad apoyándome contra las taquillas. Me sentía un pedazo de mierda, algo sin valor, me sentía inferior a cualquiera y todo por culpa de Newton y sus amigos. Yo no les había hecho nada, absolutamente nada y aun así, la habían tomado conmigo.

-Te matare Newton –susurre, temblando de rabia-. ¡Te matare! –chille al pasillo oscuro y vacio.

-Pues lo tienes difícil, gordito.

Cagado de miedo, mire a ambos lados del pasillo en busca del dueño de la voz al ver que no estaba tan solo como creí. No había nadie y yo no creía haber imaginado esa voz.

-Estoy aquí arriba –dijo la voz.

Mire, con los ojos desorbitados, a la chica que estaba de pie tranquilamente en el techo, mirando hacia mí con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás y su larga cabellera marrón oscura cayendo hacia abajo como una cascada.

Abrí la boca y solo solté una retahíla de palabras sin sentidos. La chica, de mi edad, me dedico una dulce y sarcástica sonrisa que mostraban todos sus perfectos y afilados dientes blancos. Sus ojos tenían un color negro que brillaban de manera febril.

-Para estar hecho una porquería hueles de maravilla. Mmmm, delicioso. Creo que voy a darte una probadita.

¿¡Que acababa de decir?!

**Chan, chan, chan. Je, esta es una nueva historia que he comenzado. La escribí esta mañana en clase de literatura (cuando se suponía que tenía que atender :P) y os lo dejo para que opinéis haber que os parece. **

**Besitos a todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

La chica comenzó a caer hacia abajo, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y toco suavemente el suelo con sus maltrechas _Converse_ negras. Estaba a un paso de distancia de mí así que pude oler su aroma. Olía como a flores, pero había algo más. Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon tratando de reconocer que era ese algo mas, que por algún motivo se me hacia familiar…

-Hice bien en aparecerme por aquí –dijo alegre, con su musical voz.

Di un respingo y me pegue más a las taquillas, asustado y confuso. Newton debía de haberme golpeado demasiado fuerte, porque estaba flipando en colores.

-N-no eres real –dije con voz temblorosa. Cerré los ojos con fuerza-. No eres real –repetí-. Cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos tú ya no estarás.

Conté mentalmente hasta diez y volví a abrirlos despacio, esperando encontrarme solo en el pasillo. La chica seguía allí, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su corta falda vaquera deshilachada en los bajos, inclinada hacia mí con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Me observaba detenidamente con sus enormes y brillantes ojos oscuros, como si buscase algo. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer ante su escrutinio. Es que, wow, ella era hermosa, hermosísima, tan hermosa que no debía de ser humana.

_Si estoy incosciente_, pensé, tragando saliva con dificultad. _Esta es la mejor fantasía que me he inventado hasta el momento._

La chica paso su lengua por sus carnosos labios, humedeciéndoselo y me dedico una mortal y deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo que me quedara en blanco viéndola con ojos de besugo.

-Eres lindo –dijo alegremente-. Además de que hueles sabroso –Saco una mano de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarme la cara con la manga de su camiseta de marca. Solté un gemido de dolor cuando froto mi nariz e intente apartar la cara-. No te muevas, gordito. Dudo mucho que quieras salir con estas pintas a la calle.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunte, dejando de moverme, a pesar de las punzadas de dolor que sentía en la nariz. De seguro la tendría rota, esperaba que no.

-Bella Swan –se presento, haciendo una pequeña reverencia-. Dispuesta a limpiar tu cara después de que te la machaquen. ¿Y tú eres?

-Edward –susurre, mirando hacia abajo, a mis regordetas manos apoyadas en mi regazo con las palmas apuntando hacia arriba.

-Edward, bonito nombre… creo que significa ``guardián´´. ¿Lo sabías? Aunque claro, no tienes pinta de ser capaz de proteger a nadie. Para empezar no sabes cuidarte solito –añadió.

No, no sabía lo que mi nombre significaba, y tampoco sabía lo que pasaba ahora mismo con total seguridad, pero no debía de ser real. No tenía ninguna lógica que nadie pudiera pararse tranquilamente en el techo como si la ley de la gravedad no le afectase, y luego ponerse a comentar cosas acerca de lo delicioso que olía. Aun así, me sentía avergonzado fuese real o no de que una chica me viera así. No me consideraba una persona con orgullo pero me asqueaba a mi mismo estar así.

-¿Cuánto has visto? –murmure. Esperaba que no mucho.

-Lo suficiente como para tener claro que esos hijos de puta no son tus amigos –dijo destilando odio-. No te preocupes ya me encargare de ellos, ese es mi trabajo. Retirar la basura. –¿Eh? ¿Qué se iba a encargar de ellos? Me parecía imposible-. ¡Hala, ya estas! Limpio como una patena –Saco la mano de mi cara y se inclino hacia adelante, depositando un besito en mi frente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante ese roce y rompió a latir a toda velocidad, como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho-. Mmmmm… delicioso, pero no debo comerte, decepcionaría a Carlisle –murmuro, viéndome con resignación-. ¿O sí?

Sus ojos oscuros me miraron de la misma forma, como había visto en los documentales del canal de naturaleza, en la que un depredador miraba a su presa, lista para atacarla. Tuve un miedo atroz y comencé a sudar. Puede que este fuera mi mejor fantasía hasta el momento, pero era aterrador. Esta tal Bella no era normal, para nada.

-No te preocupes, gordito. Estaba de coña –soltó una risita cantarina. Sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes, sino con burla.

Arrugo la nariz con desagrado y se alejo de mí de un saltito, dándome espacio, y en verdad se lo agradecía. Mi cerebro se negaba a funcionar. Incrédulo, mire su pequeña manita que me tendía, con una de sus perfectas cejas alzada, expectante. No creía que fuera capaz de ayudarme a levantarme de lo gordo que estaba, pero aun así se la agarre, no perdía nada y de seguro esto era una fantasía. Su manita, congelada como un bloque de hielo no hizo que me estremeciera, sino la pequeña descarga que envió por todo mi cuerpo. Me puse tenso y repentinamente a la defensiva. Trate de soltarla pero ella me agarraba con una fuerza sorprendente.

Bella dio un tirón y yo acabe de pie en el acto. ¿Cómo…

Sacudí la cabeza y mire mi mano, que estaba sujeta con fuerza con la suya.

-Bueno, gordito, ahora poniéndonos serios, te ofrezco la posibilidad de tenerme como guardaespaldas –dijo con seriedad.

-¿¡Qué?! –exclamé incrédulo. ¿Mi… guardaespaldas?

Bella me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Yo –dijo poniendo voz de anuncio y señalándose a si misma-. Isabella Marie Swan. Mejor conocida como Bella, la inmortal mas sexi que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, si yo, te ofrece la posibilidad de protegerte a un módico precio porque está claro que tendrás que pagarme. Por muy lindo que me parezcas no te protegeré gratis, ¿sabes? Una no vive de aire y de buenas intenciones. Normalmente mis tarifas suelen ser altas, pero a ti te las rebajare, por supuesto. Tienes pinta de ser pobre.

-Yo no… yo no…

-Solo tienes que decir sí y jurarme que tu cuello y esa deliciosa sangre que corre por debajo –ronroneo Bella, interrumpiéndome-. Estará a mi disposición cada vez que yo te lo ordene. A cambio, esos molestos humanos desaparecerán de tu vista en un nada –chasqueo los dedos-. Es más, si quieres los liquido ya mismo, pero primero hacemos el trato.

Espera, espera, espera. ¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Quería mi sangre y a cambio mataba a Newton y compañía? Wow, en serio, de seguro la mejor alucinación de toda mi vida, incluso estaba cagado de miedo al sentir las malas vibraciones de Bella.

-¿P-puedes soltar mi mano? Necesito pensármelo un minuto.

-Por supuesto.

Y claro que me lo pensé, cogí mi mochila del suelo y salí pitando a toda velocidad. Ni loco me quedaba allí.

-¡Hey, piensa en lo que he dicho! –me grito Bella.

Ni de coña, mientras corría lejos, pensé que esta era la primera vez que hacia ejercicio de buena gana. Ella no era real pero eso no quitaba que diera miedo. Lo único cierto de todo esto, además del dolor de mi rostro y mi entrepierna, era que Newton iba a deformar mi cara a golpes aunque le diera el dinero mañana.

…..

…..

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? –pregunto por enésima vez Esme, mi madre.

-Sí, estoy bien, mamá.

-Debes de tener más cuidado cuando vuelvas a casa en bici. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieses quedado incosciente en mitad de la carretera? –Mamá me miro preocupada-. Ya te dije que si quieres te voy a buscar con el coche.

-No hace falta –negué-. Estoy bien así.

Me sentía como un miserable al mentirle de esta manera. Pero, hombre, no podía decirle la verdad, además de que la mentira de la bicicleta tal vez pudiera volver a servirme cuando mañana volviera con la cara llena de sangre. Mire el rostro cansado y concentrado de Esme mientras terminaba de lavar los platos. Ella ya tenía suficiente con sus preocupaciones de cómo pagaríamos el piso el próximo mes y que comeríamos hasta que cobrara dentro de dos semanas.

Yo solo podría soportar mi dolor. Soportaría todo lo que se me viniese encima este año y cuando me graduara nos marcharíamos de Forks, de este pueblo maldito. Entonces yo me encargaría de conseguir una beca. Mis notas eran las mejores de todo el instituto, así que no habría ningún problema para que me dieran esa ayuda. Con ese dinero podría buscar un buen lugar donde no lloviera todos los días, donde mamá no tuviera que preocuparse por las deudas que nos perseguían por culpa del borracho de mi padre, que solo se dignaba a aparecer por casa cuando se quedaba sin un centavo…

Apreté los puños y trate de sacar su cara de mi mente. Sacudí la cabeza, mi principal objetivo sería graduarme, luego nos iríamos de aquí para siempre.

-Buenas noches, cariño –Mamá se acerco a mí y beso la coronilla de mi cabeza-. Cuando termines la tarea apaga la luz, ¿sí?

-Sí. Buenas noches.

Esme desapareció por el pasillo, dejándome solo en la pequeña y fría cocina. Hacía rato que había terminado los deberes, eran tan fáciles que no entendía como los profesores nos lo mandaban. Agudice al oído y hasta que no escuche el ruido de la habitación de mi madre cerrarse, no me atreví a moverme. Me levante de la silla y tratando de no hacer más ruido del necesario, me agache en el suelo, y levante una tabla que estaba suelta situada al lado de la nevera. Debajo de la tabla había una cajita de madera, en cuyo interior sabía que había por lo menos doscientos de los cuatrocientos dólares que Newton quería que le diese. Ese dinero que mamá había ganado con sangre y sudor lo ocultaba celosamente de mi padre, cada vez que venía, porque ella me había dicho que iba a ir ahorrando para mis estudios en caso de que no me dieran la beca.

Principalmente en la caja tendría que haber por lo menos mil dólares, pero con el paso del tiempo y las extorsiones a las que me sometía Newton y sus amigos, el dinero había ido disminuyendo. Me había prometido a mi mismo devolver cada dólar que cogiera, pero no tenía trabajo. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras cogía el dinero en mis manos. Solo quedaban doscientos. Doscientos dólares que mañana le daría a Newton y entonces ya no me quedaría nada más que darle. ¿Qué le diría a mamá cuando le diera por revisar la caja y viera que no había nada? De seguro la mentiría y ella se decepcionaría conmigo y…

¡No!, no era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso. Ya había cogido bastante dinero como para lamentarme ahora. Me guarde los billetes en el bolsillo de mis desgastados vaqueros, cerré la cajita y coloque todo en su sitio. Ya encontraría una manera de devolverlo todo. Me levante del suelo, recogí mi tarea de la mesa y salí de la cocina, apagando la luz. Dudaba mucho que pudiera pegar ojo en toda la noche. Tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, mirando el techo agrietado en el que se formaban curiosas sombras cada vez que pasaba un coche por mi calle, tache otro día más a mi calendario mental de los que me quedaban para pasar en este infierno. Afuera, llovía como siempre y el ruido que hacían las gotas al chocar contra el cristal se me clavaba en la cabeza.

Cuando comenzaba a adormilarme, la cara de Bella se me apareció, de manera fugaz y se me paso por la cabeza el pensamiento de que tal vez no estaría de mas aceptar su oferta de ser mi guardaespaldas. Ella solo quería mi sangre a cambio, extraño, pero si lo comparábamos con perder dinero, darle sangre me salía más barato, ¿no? Suspire, lástima que Bella no fuera real, sino solo un producto de mi imaginación aterrada. Rodé a un lado y ahogue un grito al verla parada frente a mi ventana haciendo gestos de que abriera. Bella estaba completamente empapada, y de no ser porque la niña del Aro* no se dignaría a poner los pies en Forks, habría creído que la iba a palmar en el acto ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué acaso no era una fantasía? ¿Qué hacia allá afuera? ¿Y cómo es que estaba flotando frente a mi ventana?

Si, lo sé. Si fuese listo me quedaría debajo de las sabanas calentitas y no me movería a abrir la ventana. Es más, me taparía hasta arriba y fingiría que no había nadie afuera. Pero tuve la sensación de que si no abría yo la ventana, ella lo abriría y de mala manera. Así que salí de la seguridad de mi cama, camine descalzo hasta la ventana y la abrí, empapándome ligeramente con la lluvia. Cuando Bella entro de un salto me apresure a cerrar. No me había librado de mojarme, pero no me quejaba, el agua no tardaría en secarse con mi calor corporal.

-Buenas noches, gordito. Dime, ¿ya pensaste mi oferta? –me pregunto, escurriéndose el cabello sin ninguna consideración sobre el suelo de madera-. No me he tomado las molestias de venir hasta aquí para recibir una noticia negativa. Alice vio que aceptarías, así que espero que no me haya mentido o sus Jimmy Choo** arderán.

-Para, para, espera que te traigo una toalla –le dije, girando la cabeza en ambos lados en busca de mi toalla. No quería que mojara el suelo. La casa estaba que se caía de lo vieja que era, y los suelos, bastaba con que los rociaras de agua para que se agrietaran solitos.

-Ups, lo siento, es la costumbre –se disculpo Bella, dejando su cabello quieto-. No hace falta que me traigas nada, estoy bien. Bueno, dime, ¿me quieres de guardaespaldas?

-De seguro tengo una conmoción cerebral –me dije a mi mismo en voz baja, mirándola parada frente a mí. Claro que tenía una conmoción cerebral. Solo había bastado que pensara en ella para que la viera parada frente a mi ventana.

-¡Hey!, ya me empieza a ofenderme que digas cada dos por tres que no soy real –se molesto Bella, haciendo un mohín-. Toca y veras que no soy ninguna estúpida conmoción cerebral –me agarro de la mano y se la llevo a su pecho-. ¿Ves?

Ya lo creo que veía, y sentía. ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Le estaba tocando la teta a una tía! Yo, el rey de los parias estaba pillando cacho por una vez en diecisiete años. Erik no me creería cuando le dijera mañana. Mis mejillas enrojecieron y cierta parte de mi anatomía se puso contenta. Sip, ella era real. Ya no iba a seguir poniendo en duda su existencia.

-Mmmmm, a no ser que tengas un linterna en los pantalones, deduciré que te alegras de verme –dijo Bella poniendo voz de actriz porno-. Yo también me alegro –musito, pasándose la lengua por los labios y haciendo que apretara más mi agarre en su pecho.

Me las apañe para sacar la mano de allí a toda velocidad, sonrojado por completo. Vale, no era ningún caballero ni eso, pero comportarme como un adolescente cachondo no era como me había educado mamá. Ante todo respeto a las mujeres.

-L-lo siento –me disculpe, sin saber por qué.

-Metete a la cama o te resfriaras –me ordeno.

Obedecí sin rechistar y regrese bajo las mantas, aun con la cara ardiendo. Me tumbe de lado viendo lo que hacía.

-Bueno, dime, ¿soy tu guardaespaldas o no?

Mientras me preguntaba esto, Bella se saco las _Converse_ a patadas, luego la falda y por último la camisa. Dejándome ver gracias a la luz de la luna su cuerpazo cubierto únicamente por unas diminutas braguitas y un sujetador igual de pequeño. Wow y dos veces wow, las modelos de las revistas guarras de Erik no se le podían comparar. Si antes pensaba que estaban buenas y que no me importaría ser violado por alguna de ellas, ahora no me importaría que Bella se abalanzase sobre mí.

-Yo no lo he pensado aun –respondí a su pregunta, después de tragar mucha saliva, tratando de apartar la vista sin lograrlo.

-Hazte a un lado. ¿O quieres que duerma en el suelo? –Bella se había parado al lado de la cama y había levantado la colcha.

¡Siiiiii! Dios existía y me quería. Me eche para atrás y Bella se metió a la cama y nos tapo a los dos, tumbados cara a cara, ambos nos miramos. De seguro cuando Newton me pego provoco una fisura en el espacio-tiempo llevándome a una realidad alternativa parecida a la mía, en donde las tías buenorras se ofrecían como guardaespaldas, visitaban a los parias a sus casas y encima se metían a ``dormir´´ en sus camas. Ante todo no ponerme nervioso ni hacer nada que fuera a hacerla retroceder en su intención de violarme.

-Edward, estas siendo un tonto al no aceptar –me susurro Bella, frunciendo el ceño, sin intención de meterme mano-. Mañana de seguro esa panda de gilipollas te harán la cara nueva aunque les des el dinero. Así que aprovecha la ocasión y di que me necesitas.

_Ya lo creo que te necesito_, dijo una voz en mi cabeza, imaginándose cosas obscenas.

Sacudí la cabeza. Nada de pensamientos guarros. De seguro a Bella no le gustaría lo que estaba pensando. Al parecer no iba a ser violado, menuda depresión. Seguiría siendo virgen.

-Pero… pero ¿en verdad quieres que te pague con mi sangre? –le pregunte, olvidándome de mi decepción, dudoso-. ¿Es que estas enferma y quieres utilizar mi sangre para hacerte transfusiones?

Eso era lo único que se me ocurría y que tuviera lógica. Que Bella tuviera súper-poderes como _Superman_ y que eso le acarreara el problema de necesitar sangre.

-No, tonto, soy una vampira –susurro Bella, sonriéndome-. Y tu sangre me huele rico. ¿Asustado?

Oh… bueno, tenía sentido ahora eso de que pudiera parase en el techo, y de que pudiera flotar antes frente a mi ventana. Si, lo sé, ahora ustedes estarán en plan, ¿y te crees eso? Buuf, mis dos únicos y mejores amigos, Erik y Bree creían firmemente en criaturas paranormales, y su creencia era tan ciega, que yo, el señor Lógica (como me llamaban cuando se molestaban conmigo) también había llegado a creer en ellas. ¿Estaba asustado de ella? Mentiría si dijera que no.

-De acuerdo. Quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas –le dije.

Newton iba a saber lo que era bueno, y yo iba a recuperar todo el dinero que perdí por culpa de sus extorsiones. Solo tenía que pagar con mi sangre a Bella y ya.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durara nuestro contrato? –me interese. Antes que nada, asegurarse bien para no firmar luego y darte cuenta de que además de tu sangre habías vendido tu alma. Si los bancos te ``chupaban la sangre´´ sin hacer un pacto previo contigo, te dejaban sin casa y de paso sin pantalones, y aun así seguías debiéndoles, de seguro los vampiros alcanzaban un nuevo nivel de crueldad que haría parecer a los banqueros unos santos e inocentes bebes voladores. Si, mis epifanías suenan paranoicas, pero es que yo estaba paranoico.

-Cuanto tiempo tú lo estimes necesario. Que me necesitas dos meses, pues dos meses. Que cinco, pues cinco. El tiempo es algo muy relativo para mí –Bella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y con lo de la sangre que hacemos? –pregunte, notando un nudo en la garganta.

Una cosa era pensar en dar sangre y otra bien distinta era darla.

-De la sangre no te preocupes, ya me encargo yo –Bella deslizo uno de sus congelados dedos por mi cuello, parándose debajo de mi mandíbula, donde el pulso era más rápido y fuerte.

-¿Po-podrás hacer que me devuelvan todo mi dinero, no? –le pregunte, tratando de no hiperventilar-. Ne-necesito recuperarlo todo.

-Por supuesto, gordito. Entonces, ¿hay trato?

-Hay trato –me arrepentí nada mas decir esas palabras. Tenía que haberle preguntado más cosas, muchas más cosas pero su caricia parecía haber embotado mi cerebro.

-Perfecto. No chilles –me ordeno.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se movió a tal velocidad que no vi nada. Solo la sentí pegada a mí como una lapa, con sus cabellos húmedos haciéndome cosquillas en la barbilla y clavándome los colmillos en la garganta.

Si han leído literatura fantástica, de seguro el vampiro o vampira en cuestión daba unas mordidas espectaculares que te hacían tener un orgasmo en el acto. Yo pensé que eso sería lo que sentiría, pero no. Que va, quien quiera que escribiera eso de mordidas orgásmicas estaba claro que no se había cruzado en su vida con un vampiro. Porque de orgásmicas nada. ¡Joder! Parecía como si me hubiesen clavado un tenedor en el cuello y el culpable estuviera empujando hacia abajo a la vez que lo movía de un lado a otro, como si hurgara.

El grito que escapo de mi boca fue a dar contra la mano que Bella había apoyado contra mi boca con una fuerza sorprendente. No quería continuar con esto. Pasaba. Quería romper ahora mismo el trato que había hecho. De seguro recibir una paliza de Newton no sería tan desastroso como haber hecho un pacto con el demonio. Forceje, cada vez más débil, mientras Bella seguía hurgando con sus dientes, a la vez que succionaba. Cerré los ojos y deje de moverme. Era inútil resistirse, Bella era más fuerte que yo.

Esto dolía, dolía como el infierno.

¿Por qué no paraba?

¿Qué acaso necesitaba toda mi sangre?

¿Quería…

…quería matarme…

…de… de… dejándome…

….s-seco?

…**...**

…

***El Aro: película japonesa de terror.**

****Jimmy Choo: marca de calzado femenino.**

…**..**

**Hola hola a todos.**

**Seee, recuerdo que dije que actualizaría este fic cuando llegase al capi 20 de Mafioso sádico cabrón… pero de seguro, de ser una lectora, creo que me darían ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a la escritora por tardar tanto, además de que casi ya lo tengo terminado.**

**Así que aquí tienen, el primer capi de su aperitivo. A ver que les pareció.**

**Besitos.**


End file.
